The gods read: The lighting Thief
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: The characters are a little OOC and it has a Percy/Nico thing i just hate Percabeth so much anyway the gods read the book..ugh i'm horrile at summarys if you can tell.


**percy jackson and the olympians the lightning thief. Warning characters are OOC and also It's a Percy/Nico thing. Yes I made Percy Bisexual got a problem with that..if you do then dont read it.**

* * *

Chapter one. We meet the relatives.

In the throne room Zeus and Poseidon where fighting over something or the usual. "I'm moms favorite."or "I should be king instead of you." Just then something fell from the sky and hit Zeus on the head.

"What the hell was that." He said. Everyone looked at him and shrugged. Hermes walked over and picked it up.

"Hey Guys look a package."Hermes said."And a note."

To:Hestia,Demeter,Hera,Hades,Poseidon,Zeus,Hermes,Arial,Apollo,Artemis,Athena,Dioynsus,Aphrodite,and Persephone.

"Huh interesting we must summon the others."Zeus said.

_An hour later._

"Were the hell is Hades and Persephone."Zeus said. All the gods shrugged. Then Hades and Persephone poofed in the throne room making out.

"MMM."Hades mumbled.

"HOT!"Apollo Said and Hades glared.

"Uhh mm i didn't know we were in uhh olympus."Hades managed.

"Hot i repeat Hot but i wish i was the one making out with H-"  
"Apollo!"They all said which made Hades glare even more."Shall we see whats in the package?" Zeus said. Hades looked at Apollo and sat in his throne in between Zues and Poseidon.

"What package?" Hades asked. Zeus sighed and handed him the note and Hades read aloud.

"_To Hestia, Demeter, Hera, me, Poseido, zeus, Hermes and ecetera.  
We have sent you these five books for you can understand what will be happening in the future. But you can not change the future what done is done. And also your kids will be coming to talk about it. Have fun...And Hades you still owe me twenty bucks.  
~Apollo."_ Hades finished and every one stared at the note.

"Like hell i'll give him 20 bucks I don't owe him anything." Hades muttered and slumped back into his throne that was made of bones and fine gems. Poseidon chuckled and ruffled Hades hair while he whined and tried to fix it. Hades was about to hit him when something fell out of the sky and landed in his lap.

He looked down and there was a little boy in his lap. The boy sat up and looked at him. The kid had jet black hair that covered one eye. He had black eyes just like Hades. He was pale and was wearing Dora the Explorer footsie pjs.

"Where am I?" He muttered and looked around. Suddenly five more figures fell out of the sky. One fell on a metal table while the other four landed on a couch. The one who landed on the table got up and rubbed the back of his head. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing Nemo boxers and a dirty Tee. The five who landed on the couch snickered at him. One was blonde and had grey eyes. and she had a red night gown on and pink socks. The other one Had black punk styled hair with electricfying blue eyes and she looked like she was sleeping in dirt. Then the other two looked identical they both where wearing shorts and a orange Tee and they had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! Thats not fair how come you guys get to land on the couch and I don't." He said and walked over to them.

"Hey it's not our falt Percy." One of the twins said. Zeus looked at them and cleared his throat.

"Who are you guys?" He asked. All five of them looked at him and regained there posture while the little kid in Hades lap started tugging on his hair.

"Oww will you stop." Hades said and winced and he pulled harder. Zeus sighed

"Will you introduce yourselves." He said for the second time. The five looked at him and whispered.

"You-"

"Why me-"

"Because-"

"No-"

"Do it!" They got done and pushed the kid who's name was 'Percy' in front of Zeus. He cleared his throat.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus and currently dating Nico." He said and looked at Nico who was Pulling his fathers hair. Complete silence then.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus yelled at Poseidon. Poseidon just stared in shock at his son. _"This can't be my son he's only six years old right now."_

"YOU BROKE THE OA- STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Hades yelled at the kid. He looked up and started poking him in the face. Before Zeus and Poseidon started yelling at each others standed up. The punk Haired one introduced her self.

"I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis. Yes my father broke the oath but if he and Poseidon hadn't we would all be slaves to Kronos." She said and motioned for the blonde one.

"I am Annabeth daughter of Athena and immortal archeitect of olympus." She said and shifted her feet. The two Identical twins walked over and introduced themselves.

"I'm Travvis." Said the tall one.

"And I'm Connor." Said the short one.

"AND I'M THE SON OF HERMES." The both yelled at the same time. The glared at each other.

"THATS MY LINE" The said and was about to start fighting when Percy glared at them.

"Ok it's time for Nico...Nico stop poking him and introduce yourself." Nico stopped and blushed. He cleared his throat.

"Hi I'm Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades also known as ghost prince or Prince of the underworld I am the younger brother of Bianca Di'Angelo and the only child of Hades." He said and hugged a shocked Hades. Hades looked at his son and cried while hugging him.

"I'm so glad your ok I thought I lost you forever." He said as he cried harder. Every one looked sympathetic and decided to not comment.

"Ok so now that your here how about we get on with the books." He said and motioned Hermes to read.

"Ok the first book is... Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lighting Thief." He said. Percy groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Yay now we can hear your thoughts." Connor said and everybody looked at him.

"Hey I'm not the only creepy one in her thats death breath over there." He said and pointed at Nico who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"On with the story please." Hades said.

* * *

**How was it...horrible i know anyway the gods and demi gods get to hear Percy's thoughts heh heh ok now next chapter.**

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher.**


End file.
